When Syrup and Stupidity Collide
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: One-shot PruCan fic. Gilbert has always imagined dirty things involving the quiet Matthew but, after randomly deciding to confess his love, will he actually attempt to make one of his favourite fantasies come true? Seriously, what a beast.


**Right amigos...es...**

**This is for a wonderful friend on DA yaaayyyyy! We had wonderful conversations about my wonderful story called McDonalds in which America gets his ass done in by the freaky mascot of the super popular fast food restaurant, McDonalds! She made me a Switzerland X Gun fic so this is my 'Thanks a bunch' to her ;p**

**If you guys want to read it, go pester her to not be ashamed of her pervertedness! Find me somewhere on DA where I will post this same story but enter her account in the author's comment section! **

**Voilà!**

**ENJOY FRIENDS!**

* * *

"_Gilbert-sama…" Matthew whined as he turned around having the apron swirl gracefully, his cheeks were painted pink but the rest of him was covered in maple syrup, "I had a bit of an accident…"_

_Gilbert blushed at the country's cuteness, "That I agree with…" he said without stuttering, which surprised him but he then though: that's because awesome people don't stutter._

_Matthew slowly took off the apron, letting it fall to the ground, revealing his naked flesh that he soon covered with more syrup, "Oops." He said innocently as his gaze wandered to the Prussian, "I think I'll need help cleaning myself…"_

_Gilbert smirked and walked over to the Canadian, tilting him back a little to lick his bare, but maple syrup covered chest. Matthew moaned languidly as the wet organ glided over his skin pleasurably._

"_Gilbert-sama…" he moaned, "I need you…don't make me wait…"_

* * *

"Hey Gil." Matthew smacked the Prussian's forehead with his wooden spoon.

"Ow! Don't go Elizaveta on me!" He warned as he rubbed his poor forehead, "I come here to get away from her and the little master!"

Matthew smirked and returned to making his pancakes, "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked as he lazily leaned on his hand, he stared as Matthew plunged the wooden spoon to start mixing the culinary elements he had shoved into a bowl.

"You're here more often," Matthew stated, some of the flour blew up in his face causing him to cough, "Did something happen with your brother, or was it with Elizaveta and Roderick?"

"No, neither," Gilbert stated, he sat up a little, "I come here to see you."

Matthew paused for a brief second before laughing it off, "Right," he sarcastically agreed as he started batting the mix roughly, "For my extraordinary pancakes?"

"Well that too," Gilbert laughed, "But mostly because of you."

This time Matthew blushed and looked at his batter nervously. He started to mix it with rougher strikes, "A-are you trying to tell me something…?" Matthew asked shyly, some of the mix started to fly out.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Really?" Gilbert smirked, "Is it because you love me too?"

The Canadian blushed madly as he continued to mix the batter with a scary force that Gilbert didn't know the former had.

"Hey…Matt?" He asked slowly.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?" He stuttered, batter was flying all over the room.

"If you keep that up, you won't have enough to make pancakes." Gilbert pointed out having the blonde man stop and stare at the content in his bowl.

Most of it was…everywhere in the room but there was still enough to make at least five pancakes. "Oh…"

Gilbert grinned and stood from his chair as Matthew turned his back to him to go turn on the stove and pull out a pan. Mischievously, the albino German sneaked up on Matthew and poked the sides of his waist. Matthew yelped and, out of reflex, smashed the thick frying pan nicely on Gilbert's face.

"Ow!" He growled holding is face, "Has Elizaveta been giving you lessons or something!"

"S-sorry." Matthew apologized before bursting into laughter, "It was a reflex."

"Of course it was…" Gilbert smiled, regardless the pain, "But what are you going to do about the rest of the batter you just spilled on the floor?"

Matthew looked at his feet and, sure enough, he had spilled the bowl when he had smacked Gilbert in the face with the frying pan. He fell to his feet comically and slumped in disappointment as he realised how stupid he acted when he was flustered. Gilbert laughed and crouched to his level, dipping his finger in the batter and then tasting it.

"That's really too bad," he sighed, "The batter tasted wonderful…but now it has all gone to waste…"

"Yeah…bummer…" Matthew agreed.

"Tell you what," Gilbert began, he cupped Matthew's cheek and forced him to look at him, "How about you do something else to compensate for hitting me in the face and for fucking up the pancakes?"

Matthew blushed, "Like what?" he innocently asked, but, in the end, he sort of knew what was coming.

Gilbert leaned in, next to the Canadian's ear and whispered, "Give yourself to me."

"That kind of sounds like you want to eat me…" Matthew laughed nervously in an attempt to defeat the uneasiness that reigned over him.

"Maybe I do want to _eat_ you." Gilbert purred as he pressed his lips against Matthew's jaw line and traced them down his neck.

Matthew blushed and shivered under the sensation but didn't resist it. He always had some sort of a crush on Gilbert, maybe it was just because he reminded him of Alfred. Come to think of it, he had read somewhere that men were more apt to fall in love with someone resembling and significant person that had a huge impact on their life*.

Gilbert gently bit down on Matthew's neck drawing a delicious moan through the latter's lips. Unable to resist smiling, he continued to pleasure the Canadian by teasing the sensitive locations on his neck. One particularly sensitive area was on the left, near the collarbone which Gilbert thought was appropriate since it was near enough the heart.

"W-why are you doing this?" Matthew stuttered breathlessly as he held in the most moans he could.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gilbert responded, his breath tickling the blond man's abused skin, "It's because I love you."

"R-really…?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert nodded and continued his work on Matthew's neck but it was halted by said man who wanted to make sure the answer was sincere.

"Really?" He asked again but this time, forcing Gilbert to look at him as he answered.

Gilbert smiled softly, which was a first for the both of them, before answering. He kissed Matthew's lips gently and pulled back, "Yes. I really do love you." Gilbert repeated, "The awesome me never lies!"

Matthew giggled embarrassed, "Right…"

"Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you love the awesome me?" Gilbert asked with a proud smirk, "Actually, I know you do because I'm just so awesome, but I want to hear you say it."

"You're so cocky," Matthew laughed before kissing Gilbert to his turn, "But that's one of the things I love about you."

"Nein, nein, nein," Gilbert complained, "You have to say 'I love you' not say it by adding an excuse in front of it!"

Matthew blushed deeply and looked away, "Fine, I love you." he murmured.

"What the hell was that?" The German albino squeaked, "You have to look at me when you say it! And you actually have to _say_ it not mumble it! Geez!"

"You're so demanding!" Matthew exclaimed before pushing Gilbert away in a fit of embarrassment.

However, Gilbert was not going to be denied his love making so easily. He grabbed Matthew's flailing wrists and pinned them on the kitchen floor as he loomed over the smaller appearing male. Matthew gulped noisily as his face was consumed by red.

"Is it so hard to say 'I love you'?" Gilbert asked with a pretty smile.

"N-no…" Matthew stuttered.

"Then say it."

There was a moment of silence as the two exchanged mutual glances. Finally, Matthew's lower lip started to quiver and he grimaced almost as if he were about to cry, which temporarily worried Gilbert since the last thing he wanted was to see the sad tears of the Canadian below him. "I love you." He said.

The blush spread to his ears and Matthew finally looked away, but that didn't matter anymore. Gilbert was beyond pleased. He crashed their lips together and immediately started to rip off Matthew's clothing to have perfect access to his abnormally soft skin.

Matthew moaned and quivered bellow Gilbert as his body – mainly his nipples – were being fondled. The Prussian pinched them teasingly and also rubbed them into an erection before finally breaking the kiss to tease them some more with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the pink flesh and bit down, a little roughly, drawing some blood. Matthew gasped and arched his back at the feeling that was as painful as it was pleasurable.

His fingers found their way to Gilbert's silvery hair and gently grabbed them as to not pull on them accidently as Gilbert continued to lick and kiss his chest. The kisses soon trailed down Matthew's stomach, stopping at the waistband of the Canadian's pants.

"Wha…?" Matthew breathed, his mind was clogged by lust.

"Something's missing." Gilbert stated as he looked around.

Matthew groaned and flopped on the floor, "You're killing the mood." He pointed out.

Finally, Gilbert's gaze landed on the missing element to their sexual activity. He stood on his knees and stretched as much as he could until his hand gripped firmly a bottle containing an amber-like, dense liquid. Gilbert popped open the cap and squeezed its content on Matthew's chest having him gasp in surprise but also in anger.

"What are you doing!" He shrieked as he passed his hand on his chest in a failed attempt to wipe it clean, "You just wasted perfectly good maple syrup and dirtied me!"

"Have no fear," Gilbert said as he puffed out his chest to imitate a superhero, "I'll have you clean in a moment's notice!"

Gilbert dived and passed his tongue over the sugary goodness that stuck to Matthew's porcelain skin but was soon pushed off. "As much as you enjoy licking every part of my body," Matthew said sternly, "I don't enjoy being sprayed with maple syrup!"

"Don't Canadians swim in syrup or something?" Gilbert asked in all honesty. He could have sworn he heard something like that from Alfred.

"You're stupid." Matthew hissed as he pushed off Gilbert thus putting a term to their sexual activities.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Gilbert demanded stomping his foot firmly on the ground, which was rather childish, "I have an erection that needs satisfying!"

"Do it yourself for all I care." Matthew retorted as he passed the Prussian and left the kitchen, "I'm going to take a shower."

It took a few seconds for Gilbert to register what had just been announced.

"Can I come with?" He asked expecting another rejection.

The Canadian paused at the frame of the exit. Gilbert was able to notice the former's ears slowly taking a shade of pink.

"Are you…dirty…?" Matthew asked peaking back for a short moment.

Gilbert grinned from ear to ear, "Enough to take a shower."

"Then fine."

And so, this significant day was the beginning of a good relationship between the country of Germany and Canada as two of their respected people mated like bunnies in the shower.

* * *

* Kay so what I read was actually in a yaoi and it said that men were more apt to fall in love with someone that reminded them of their mother.

* * *

**I was actually supposed to write a smutt - sex scene for this but I got lazy and finished it ever so beautifully.**

**Don't you agree? ;p**


End file.
